


Cold Hands

by CommanderLuna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Not gonna lie this is gonna be darkish, the parts that have explicit self harm will be in italics and followed by headers so you can ignore them. There is another part with abuse mentioned and just this is way darker than my usual style if you liked my other fics and how happy they were you probably will dislike this one I'm sorry.EDIT: It appears I uploaded this twice accidentally so I'm considering it the clone given the other one has more hits and a comment so that's the one I'll update!





	Cold Hands

_It's been a while since Caitlin has done this. She's stayed clean for over 2 years, but it just got too much. Her mother left her, with HIM, right when she needed help most. She needs to do this just so she doesn't do something worse._

_Caitlin takes her razor from its hiding spot, wishing it could've been left there till she forgot about it, if she could ever forget._

_Her dad had hurt her. A lot, starting when she was young. And she'd managed to keep her habit of hurting herself secret for now, solitary cuts in unnoticable places. Funny that her motto was "Do No Harm" when she couldn't apply that motto to her own body._

_From all her time studying medicine, Caitlin knew exactly where to cut to get the most pain with the least risk to die. After she was done cutting all she could do is sit there, crying. Afterwards she hears a voice, seemingly coming from right next to her._

* * *

 

"Hello?" Said the voice, in a cool, echoey tone.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Caitlin replied

Who are you? And ugh, why am I wearing pink?"

"Wait. Pink. Are you wearing a black pencil skirt too?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"So am I. Are we. In the same body?"

"Well that seems to be the case here. Still, since we are together now, what's your name? I'm Frost. Killer Frost."

"I'm Caitlin Snow. I'm. Sorry if I'm not in the best state to talk right now. I'm kind of. Having a bad time."

* * *

 

_It took a while for Killer Frost to notice the pain, but she did, and feel the blood dripping down their arm. Her seemingly harsh tone melted and she moved to comforting Caitlin._

_"Who did this to you?" She asked_

_"I. Did it to myself. And you were dragged along for the ride it appears. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize Caitlin. We're gonna work together to help you get through this. The last thing we need is you guilt tripping yourself. And while I don't necessarily want you hurting yourself I'm not going to shame you for doing it, that'll just make you feel worse."_

_"Thanks. You're the first person who hasn't made fun of me for it. Or joked about it to my face without knowing I actually have done it."_

_"It's no problem I just want to protect you honestly. Now we can talk more later. For now let's get you bandaged up."_

_Killer Frost crept into the bathroom and grabbed some bandages and disinfectant, and started putting them on both their arms._

* * *

 

"Thank you. I don't know where my mom would send me if she found out I did this. I don't wanna be locked up alone someplace."

"Listen Caity. Can I call you that?"

"You've been nothing but nice so far, so yes you can."

"Well Caity, I can promise that so long as I'm able, you will never have to face anything alone again. What you've been through is awful and I want to make sure nobody ever hurts you again."

"Thanks," she sniffles, starting to cry, "that means a lot to me."

"It's OK, you can cry. Let your emotions out. I'm not the best at talking but I want to keep you safe."

"I'm a bit. Tired. What happens if I sleep right now?"

"I don't really know. Everytime I wasn't here I was in some sort of hospital. The few times I was here someone attacked me, called me an ungrateful daughter. Whoever he is, he wasn't my father at the least."

"Hospital? Was it snowing outside? And. Yeah that's my dad. If I could make a World's Worst Father mug I'd do it, or more like World's Disowned Father."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with him at all. And yeah it was, why?"

"I've dreamt of a place like that. Maybe whenever I'm in that place you're here, and just now is the first time we've both been out."

"Seems likely. Why don't you rest Caity, I'll keep watch while you sleep to make sure nobody hurts you."

"Thanks. Make sure you get sleep too Snowy, M'kay?"

"Snowy?"

"Well I want to call you something softer than Killer Frost. It kinda feels a bit scary."

"It's just to scare people from hurting me, not to scare you. But Snowy works if you want to use it Caity. I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks, you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna continue this even tho nobody wants it I'm guessing given how small the ship is


End file.
